Just the flash of a camera
by lassyfromheaven
Summary: The papparatzi are at the door, everyone thinks Miley is still going out with Jake, when they have just broken up. Miley does something drastic to convince everyone its not true and never will be. still same story just different summary. chapter 10 is up!
1. Cameras at the door

Note: I do not own Hannah Montana or, any of the celebrities that may be mentioned in my story.

I am so sorry, but I'm English. And as ya'll now, there are a few different words. So if there's anything you don't understand, please write it on the review.

"Miley! Wake up!" Lily hissed, shaking her. She rolled over and started to grumble (luv dat word). Lilly was staying over for a sleepover last night.

"What?!" she asked yawning.

"Your on TV!" Lily said.

"What?!" shrieked Miley, jumping up.

Her and Lily ran down the stairs and jumped onto the couch. Lily fumbled with the remote. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Gimme that!" she snarled, snatching it off Lily.

She switched on the TV, just in time to see her face and Jake Ryans. The girl presenting was smiling, nothing bad, thank god.

"Look's like Jake Ryan's love life is moving on, to a average Californian 14 year old, no more movie stars for him." She said.

"Oh my god." Miley gasped, nearly falling off her chair, Lily nodded.

"I can't believe-" Lily began.

"Shut up!" snapped Miley returning to the TV.

"Let's watch the clip," the news reader said.

A presenter was talking to Jake Ryan in the studio.

"So Jake, anything going on in your love life?" the presenter smiled.

"Well no." he smiled sheepishly (my favourite word of all time).

"But surely, something's going on? What about Hannah Montana?" the presenter asked.

"No, but there's this girl. Her names Miley. She's cool. Really pretty to." He nodded in return.

Miley gaped at the screen. He had been back from Romania for a while, but they had broken up. He was so vain. Miley was sick of him.

"He doesn't think he's getting another chance does he?!" yelled Miley.

"I think he does." Nodded Lilly grimly.

Oliveroliveroliveroliveroliveroliver

Oliver was standing outside. Suddenly, Miley started yelling. He knocked even harder.

"Miley! Lilly! Open the door!" he shouted.

Miley jumped up and opened the door."Oliver! I'm on TV!" she said hurriedly, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him over to the couch. Suddenly, a flash of cameras outside and there was a picture of her house on the TV……

"What the hell!" shrieked Lilly.

"Miley! That's your house!" Oliver yelped. Miley looked at him.

"YA THINK?!"

Oliver ran upstairs, yelling behind him, 'i hate cameras.' Miley was used to the cameras, but she wasn't gonna aprecciate this kind, she grabbed Lilly and they both scarpered upstairs.

A few minutes later, Jackson stumbled downstairs. Unaware of the fifty cameras bunched together in the room with the TV. As he lumbered into the kitchen, he heard a giggle behind him. He was just in his underwear, and a hundred cameras pointing at him, live on air... You get the point.

"Oh my god!" he screamed like a girl. Everyone pointed their cameras at him. He stupidly started ordering them out.

"Y'all get outta here!" 10 cameras flash and a video recorder is turned on.

"I'm warning ya!" and a reporter took out her pen.

"GET OUTTA MA HOUSE!" and the whole room is filled with people asking him questions and cameras blinking. Jackson ran, like the wind upstairs. The paparatzi followed him.But it would take a while for them to get upstairs, so Jackson was quite safe.

"Jackson." an furious voice growled. He turned around, face to face with Miley.

"They're coming upstairs aren't they." she whispered.

Jackson gulped. And nodded.


	2. They have to go

Yay! A reviewer! By the way, their dad is taking care of Hannah Business, or asleep upstairs, or dead. Vote!

Hannah Business

Asleep

Dead (note this will be being mean on me)

"Jackson you moron!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! What are they doing there anyways?!" he exclaimed.

Miley ignored him. She didn't need her brother getting involved. It wasn't his problem. In fact, it wasn't any of his business.

"They're coming!" Lilly said, her head to the floor, an alarmed look on her face.

"Oh god." Miley yelped. "What are we gonna do?!"

"We've gotta convince them you and Jake aren't going out!" Lilly muttered back, as the creaking of footsteps grew louder. Oliver and Jackson exchanged glance, neither of them had any idea what was going on.

"Something now!" Miley said, shaking Lilly.

A camera started rounding the corner, Lilly shook her head. She couldn't think of anything. Miley was so miserable she thought she was going to cry. Then, on impulse, she grabbed Oliver's shirt and yanked him forward.

"What have we here?" a reporter asked inquisitively. "To lovebirds?"

Oliver and Miley were kissing. It must have looked strange because, Oliver, caught off guard, had no intention of kissing back. Lilly, looked bewildered, and was scratching her head. As for Jackson, his eyes had glazed over in fury.

"No. Looks like a false alarm people. This girl clearly already has a boyfriend. Maybe we'll come back when she's single." The reporter chuckled gently.

A sigh of disappointment from the crew.

Miley finally stopped kissing Oliver. He had a dazed look on his face, like when a cartoon character gets stars around their head. Miley breathed in. And as soon as the reporters and crew were out of earshot went-

"Ew, ew, ew." And wiped her mouth to get rid of the Oliver germs.

"Glad that's over." She sighed in relief.

Lilly looked round at Oliver, she saw a look of disappointment on his face. Was he disappointed he had stopped kissing her? Or was he disappointed he had kissed Miley?

"Alright. Alright. Now tell me, why were they there? What does Jake Ryan have to do with it?" Jackson asked, annoyingly. Miley explained the story to both of them.

"So that's why I had to kiss you-I had to convince them me and Jake weren't going out. What if they searched the house and found my Hannah stuff? I had to get rid of them."

They all went downstairs.

"Hey Lilly? Wanna come shopping?" Miley questioned, completely ignoring Oliver.

"Sure!" Lilly answered, the 2 of them walking out together. Jackson could have sworn he saw Oliver look wistfully, as Miley left.Oliver and Jackson were left standing there in the kitchen. Jackson turned round.

"What are you waiting for Oken! A leaving party? Get lost!" he almost yelled.

Oliver cowared and walked out. Sighing.


	3. Wishing Well

Ok i've only got one reply. So I'm gonna wait. Once again.

Where is their dad?

A. hannah stuff

B. asleep

C. dead

Ok back to story...

Lilly and Miley strolled along the hallway leading up to fountain. Miley loved the fountain, this was where she'd met Lilly and Oliver for the first time.

_Flashback_

"Jackson! I'll be fine on my own!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not letting you walk around an LA mall you've never been to, by yourself!" Jackson frowned, playing the defensive brother card.

Miley walked on ignoring him.

"Jackson just leave me alone." She snarled. She wasn't looking where she was going and bashed into someone.

"Ow…. Ow.." she mouthed clutching her knee.

She looked up to see a boy with straight brown hair down to his ears. He was so cute. That's what she thought then, there weren't many cute guys in Tennessee (I have never been to Tennessee so I'm just exaggerating. It's probably full of cute guys :) ).

"Hi. I'm Miley. " Miley smiled.

"Oliver." He returned sticking out his hand. She shook it.

"Who's this?" asked a bubbly girl with light blonde hair.

"I'm Miley! I'm from Tennessee" Miley smiled again. "Nice to meet you." She took out her hand.

The bubbly girl shook it enthusiastically.

"Lilly Trescott. The prettiest girl at Seaview Middle School." She laughed.

Miley giggled.

"I'm starting there this Monday." She grinned.

"You shouldn't be enthusiastic. It's run by to EVIL girls. Trust me, were the best people you'll ever meet, and they're the worst." (got that from mean girls :) ) Lilly nodded knowingly. Oliver nodded to.

"ah well." Miley shrugged. "Want to go for a smoothie or somethin?"

"Me!" the other three chanted. Jackson was the loudest. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Good-bye Jackson." and, the other three were off down the steps.

_Present Day_

"Smoothies?" Lilly asked openly.

"We always have smoothies. Let's have somethin else." Miley groaned looking exhausted.

The both of them stood there for a minute. Both thinking completely different things. Lilly thinking, 'pizza' Miley thinking 'salad'. They were just about to speak when they heard someone whispering, underneath the general chatter. They whipped around in unison.

Oliver was sitting there. Looking miserable, whispering something to himself. Miley pulled Lilly down behind a plant and they both peeked out from behind it.

"What's Oliver doing here?" Lilly whispered.

"Shut up!" Miley hissed, throwing a hand over Lilly's face.

Oliver suddenly sat up, fumbling in his pocket. He brought out 10cents. And closed his eyes. It suddenly dawned on them, he must be making a wish.

"I wish Miley liked me." he sighed, throwing the 10 cents into the fountain.

The two girls looked at each other wide eyed.

Miley couldn't bare it. He looked so sad, and even when he walked away, that guilty feeling was still there, getting worse, like a 10 cents coin, falling deeper into the fountain.

Hope you like it, i must admit, it's a bit short. Soz. Chapter 4 tommorow?


	4. The beginning

It was late evening, Miley was sitting on her bed thinking about earlier today.

She did _like_ Oliver, but as a friend. She sat up. But what if he thought the kiss was real? What if he asked her? She couldn't just say no straight to his face. Maybe she could deny it?

"Maybe I could just ignore it." she sighed

"No.no.no!" she yelled, punching her fists into the bed.

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA!" her Dad shouted furiously. Luckily, he had been away at the papparatzi incident.

"Sorry!" she shouted back.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello? Miley here."

"Hi. Miley, it's Jake." the voice responded. 'Here we go again.' Miley thought in frustrasion.

"Jake! Your not getting a second chance! I made that final! That little stunt you pulled on TV could have got me in so much trouble!"

"Miley! But your the one i want, babe."

"Shut your face!" she hissed. "Now listen to ME. You are not getting a second chance. I saw you with that girl, Jessica was it?"

"Miley! Please I want you back." he cried, almost begging.

"Good-bye Jake." she sighed, putting the phone down on his cries. Maybe she was being heartless? She sure felt like it. But it was Oliver she should concentrate on.

She jumped onto her bed and layed back. "Maybe I should call Oliver." she whispered, picking up the phone again. After a few attempts, she finally typed in the number.

"Hi." the depressed voice answered. He must be really miserable, because he didn't add, 'smokin oken here' or anything.

"Hi Oliver!" she said happily, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh. It's you." he murmered.

"Yeah! And I just wanted to speak to you."

"What about?"

"You know that kiss?"

Oliver suddenly lifted his voice in excitement. "Yeah...?"

"You know it wasn't real right?"

She could have sworn she heard him deflate like a balloon.

"Oh. Yeah." he gulped.

"Well bye." Miley said, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Bye,"

"WAIT! Oliver!" Miley cried.

"What?" Oliver sighed rudely.

"I saw you at the fountain. Lilly did to." she blurted out.

There was a silence.

"You like me don't you?" Miley asked the obvious.

"Yeah." he answered quietly.

Miley fought with her heart. She knew how it felt to be rejected. But was this really what she wanted?

"Oliver." she said quietly. "I love you."

Oliver dropped the phone in surprise. Miley let out a nervous giggle.

"I love you to Miley." he said softly.

And that was the beginning, of something that to friends had never thought would happen. They both laughed. Never wanting this moment to end.

THERE IS MORE TO COME. SORRY ITS SHORT.

Thank you all my reviewers. I luv all the reviews. : )


	5. Smoken Oken is no more

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were walking down the beach. Miley was holding Oliver's hand, Oliver's other hand, was round her shoulders.

"Hey! Miley!" a voice yelled.

All three of them span round in unison, like they were one person. It was Laurence Heron, a guy from Miley's French class. Oliver held Miley's hand tight in his. Oliver hated this guy, ever since he had asked Miley out during the summer. But luckily, she was going out with Jake then, so refused.

"What dya want?" Miley frowned impatiently.

"Hey, I heard you were single again, wanna go out next weekend?" Laurence grinned.

Miley was about to speak, but Oliver beat her to it.

"No. Actually, she's going out with me at the moment." he snarled, giving Laurence a 'back off' look.

"Yeah. Sorry Laurence." Miley nodded.

'Sorry?' What was Miley thinking? Would she have gone out with him given the chance? Did she really regret it? Oliver's heart started thumping in rage. Just to give Laurence even more reasons to go away, he grabbed Miley's shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Laurence was horrified. Lilly was shocked to, but she didn't run off like Laurence did.

Finally, Oliver broke away. 'That got rid of him.' he thought smugly.

Miley gave him a traumatised look. Was he to sudden? She looked like she could have slapped him.

"Oliver!" Miley yelped. Punching his arm.

"I'm sorry!" Oliver groaned.

"You should be! You scared him off!" Lilly snapped.

"Why does it matter?!" Oliver asked openly.

"Lilly likes him!" Miley hissed. "She was gonna ask him out! And you just go ahead and make him feel unwelcome! She'll never get him on a date!"

Lilly _was_ looking a bit miserable.

"Sorry Lils." Oliver grimaced.

Lilly just shrugged.

They had walked on a bit now, about a half mile from Miley's house. Miley was lecturing Oliver, and Lilly was having a tantrum because her feet hurt.

"Oliver, you don't have to be that protective. Just a little will do." Miley added.

"Alright. I just wanna make it clear, I'm not Smoken Oken anymore." he smiled.

"You are. To me." Miley whispered. Oliver heard. He started twirling her hair around his finger.

"Aw.. how sweet. Let's stop the soppy stuff k? I'm hungry." Lilly moaned.

Miley and Oliver seemed to have shut their ears. Suddenly, they were kissing again.

Lilly hit her head with her hand. She did the only thing a good friend could do, when she was hungry and bored.

She snuck up behind them, and pushed hard. They both fell into the sand.

"LILLY!" Miley shrieked, brushing the sand off her skirt.

"Let's gooooooooooooooo!" Lilly said in her most annoying voice.

"ALRIGHT! WE GET IT!" Oliver yelled at her.

They charged down the beach, like four year olds at the sight of cake or ice cream, or um... (im running out of stuff) well anyways, they charged down the beach.

* * *

LOL. I wrote that in a hurry. I want to finish this, i dont know how to though. Maybe um... two more chapters? three? four?

VOTE:

A. TWO CHAPTERS (cos im dead boring)

B. THREE CHAPTERS (cos im ok at writing)

C. FOUR CHAPTERS (cos im the best)


	6. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Kelly Clarkson.**

_

* * *

"Thank you Los Angeles!" Hannah yelled._

_She let out a sigh of relief and started striding over to the changing rooms. There, was Oliver, standing there with Lilly next to him._

_"Wow. Best concert ever!" Lilly said, congratulating her._

_"Yeah." she laughed. "Hi Olly." she smiled embracing him in a kiss._

_Oliver pushed her away violently. He looked furious. Lilly started crying. Miley frowned. Giving both of them a questioning look._

_"I don't want you! I want Lilly!" he shouted at her. She cowered. What had she done? "Come on Lilly." he snarled._

_Lilly was still sobbing, this time into his shoulder. Oliver pushed Miley onto the ground. Oliver took one last glaring look at Miley, then started kissing Lilly. They walked off into the oblivious darkness._

_"Wait! Oliver! What about me!?" she called after him. He ignored her._

_She started crying, crying for her lost love. Crying for her lost friend, crying for everything. She dropped to her knees, the pain was weighing her down. She heived her chest in, then starting crying some more. She cried until her throat hurt. She let out a shuddering breath, and dropped her head into her hands..._

* * *

Miley woke up with a jolt. Just a dream. But it felt so real. What if Oliver did go off with Lilly? She thought about it. It all met up. I could happen. Then her heart starting thumping. Maybe the dream was telling the future. At this thought tears spilled from her eyes, the pain was so unbearable.

"What's going on?" called Jackson. Uh oh. How much noise had she made?

"Nothing Jackson." she yelled. But, Jackson came upstairs anyway. He gave her a brotherly look. What's wrong? His eyes gave the question.

She was so upset she couldn't stop herself. She expected Jackson to just walk away at all this soppy stuff about her feelings. But he listened. She told him everything that'd happened in her dream and in real life.

"Miley. It was just a dream." Jackson whispered sympathetically. Rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Alright." Miley gulped down her tears, and got out of bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Miley was sitting on the couch watching MTV. She saw herself a few times. But Kelly Clarkson more. There was a bit of rivalry between them.

There was a knock on the door, and Oliver came in. Should she tell him? He walked straight up to her. She didn't look at him. It's funny, even when they happen in a dream, that feeling is still there. She still felt betrayed.

"Hey." Oliver grinned, sitting on the couch and kissing her softly. "Wanna come round tonight?"

Miley nodded expressionlessly. Oliver ran his hands through her hair. Miley went against all her instincts and asked what she was thinking.

"Would you ever leave me for Lilly?"

Oliver looked shocked. "No. Never. She's my friend. Your my...girlfriend." he frowned saying girlfriend quietly then everything else.

"Good." she said quietly.

Oliver looked into her glassy green eyes. She couldn't resist his deep, oak coloured pupils. He put his arm round her shoulder, and puckered his lips. She laughed and kissed them. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Soon, they were making out.

"What the Uncle Earl? (lol couldn't think of anything)" a familiar voice said.

Miley and Oliver stopped kissing. They turned their heads to see Miley's dad standing there. He wasn't unhappy at all. Just surprised. He smiled at Oliver and Miley in turn.

"Go on. Don't stay here all day. How bout ya go to Lilly's? She's been calling all day." Miley's dad smiled softly.

"Yes Mr Stewart!" Oliver said, saluting him.

Miley started laughing. Oliver brought his arm around her waist and they both walked out, the perfect couple.

Mr Stewart sighed. Miley was happy, and that's what mattered.

* * *

They arrived at Lilly's house. Surprisingly, Jackson was there. He was talking quietly to Lilly.

"Oooh ya think there going out?" asked Miley joking.

To her surprise they started kissing. She jumped back in surprise, and landed on Oliver. They both started laughing. Looks like there were to couples now. There was no danger of Lilly stealing Oliver. She was so happy she randomly turned round and starting kissing Oliver. He didn't reject her though as in her dream. And Miley suddenly, forgot that her dream had ever happened.

* * *

FACT 1: IVE JUST REALISED, MILEY, IS AN ANAGRAM OF EMILY! SHOCK HORROR!

FACT 2: I SHARE A BIRTHDAY WITH HER, AND LUCAS GRABEEL!

FACT 3: SHE HAS THIS REALLY COOL WEBBIE CALLED xxxxx


	7. Just A Psycho

Sorry Jiley/ Jake lovers. I hate Jake. He deserves to be a psycho. Either that or cos im mean. : P

* * *

It was just after a week of Lilly and Jackson going out, that they heard some shocking news. Miley and Oliver were watching 'Just My Luck' at Olivers house. Miley was comfortably cuddled up under his arm when Olivers mom rushed into the room.

"Miley?" called Olivers mom, Susan.

"Yes Mrs Oken?" Miley frowned curiously.

"That boy, Jake called." she grimaced gravely. Olivers ears pricked up. "He wants to see you."

"Don't worry Mrs Oken. It's probably nothing. Oliver you wanna come with?" Miley asked, taking Olivers arm off her shoulder.

"Definitely." Oliver nodded.

Mrs Oken drove them to Jake's house, on the other side of town.

"Why is it so far?" Miley whined, a smile sliding onto her face. Oliver looked at her and smiled.

They got out at the gates. Olivers mom didn't want to drive into such a posh looking house in her rusty old car. They agreed they'd call when they wanted to be picked up. Oliver and Miley started hiking up the hill.

"Why did I wear heels?!" Miley asked herself. There was a silence for a while.

"So... why does Jake want to talk to you?" Oliver asked frowning in mock concern.

"I don't know." Miley snapped, she looked very irritable. "I just wanna get what ever he wants over with and go back to your house." Oliver looked very scared at that moment. Miley punched his arm and started laughing.

"Joking!" Miley smiled.

They finally arrived at the front door. Oliver knocked on the door. An ugly old man with a goatee answered.

"Yes?" he said in a English accent. Miley and Oliver tried to hide there laughs. This was obviously the butler.

"Um... yes.." Miley said concealing her giggles with an equally posh english accent. "We were invited by Jake."

"Ah.. yes." he nodded. "Millicent was it?"

"Um... no. Miley." Miley frowned akwardly. He put on a look of great displeasure at an... name with so little syllables.

"Miley?" he snorted. "And you are?" he pointed at Oliver.

"Oliver Oscar Owen. I'm... acompanying Miss Miley." Oliver stated with no expression.

The butler was a bit more happy with Olivers name. But ushered them both in.

"Master Jake is across the hall to the left." he sighed unhelpfully.

"Thank you." Miley said, curtseying. They both walked off laughing quietly.

They entered the large room. There were large velvet arm chairs, and retro black and white colour scheme on the rugs and wallpaper. Posters of Jake Ryan littered the floor, Miley was horrified, when she kicked a poster out the way and saw a picture of herself, that had been framed, then smashed.

The room was spacious, but scary and claustrophobic to be in. Miley was getting scared, where was Jake? She held Olivers hand, and he guided her over to an arm chair. She sat down and took a breath.

"Miley!" Oliver hissed, suddenly, beckoning her over. She got up and started tip toeing over to him. There was Jake, sitting there in another arm chair, that was facing the other way to the others.

"Hi Miley. Didn't realise you'd come in. Please, sit." he said plainly, motioning to a chair next to his. Miley was frightened. Had Jake gone mad? She didn't sit in the chair next to him, Oliver took an armchair from the fireplace, and Miley shared it with him. Jake sniffed in displeasure.

"What do you want Jake?" Miley snarled, half scared, half angry.

"Me? I want you back." Jake said simply.

"Your not getting her!" Oliver shouted, spitting in fury.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because I love her. She's my girlfriend. I'd never let you take her away!" Miley was so touched at this. She would kiss him a lot when they got back to his house.

"But I want her." Jake said, sounding like an angry toddler.

"I told you. Your not getting her. Just get over it!"

"I want her. Now give her up."

"No. Let's go Miley." Oliver said, tugging her along out of the room. Jake starting following them, looking furious. Jake grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her the other way. Just as he did, a fist slammed, into Jake's face. It was Olivers. He collapsed onto the floor, blood running down his cheek. She turned round and started running, she was a bit slower so Oliver got annoyed and finally ended up giving her a piggy back. They sneaked out of the window with no-one noticing.

"Oliver. I love you." Miley smiled kissing him on the cheek over his shoulder.

"I know." he grinned, and they charged down the hill. Miley calling Olivers mom as they did.

* * *

After Olivers mom picked them up, Oliver and Miley went back to watching 'Just My Luck'. It was weird. The most exciting thing in their young lives had just happened, and after it they just sit down and watch TV. Miley suddenly burst into tears.

"What's wrong Miles?" Oliver asked rubbing her back comfortingly.

Miley whiped the tears from her eyes. "Oliver. Jake's a psycho! A psycho wants me! Oliver, what can I do?!"

"Miles. I'll look after you, for as long as I live. If you'll let me." Oliver smiled sympathetically.

Miley smiled. She felt loved for the first time in her life. Jake hadn't ever said anything like that. He was in it for the publicity, and because he wanted to make a girl jealous. Oliver wasn't just a spring fling. He was the real thing. She kissed him, for as long as she could, she wanted to thank him for everything. He had saved her from a psycho.

Oliver broke away. He gently eased Miley onto his shoulder, and carressed her cheeck lovingly. He had made a promise to himself, and Miley. He would protect her. She yawned softly, and closed her eyes. He did to, and rested his head on hers. While the TV blazed, and music thumped from next door, to teenagers fell asleep...

* * *

Love it? Hate it? More psycho Jake to come whatever you think! I just love writing mean things about Jake. If your a Jiley lover, im afraid this story will never please you, cos im never, ever gonna convert to jileyism.

I have tonselitis or something, so maybe it'll be updated tommorow? Trust me, you dont want tonselitis, its BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. I can't swallow nuffin!

peace,

Hessie


	8. A zombie slayer, or a dounut?

Uh... i feel terrible. im stayin off skl today do i'll be writing this all day. (tonselitus sucks) ive had the most reviews for a chapter, so thank you everyone! starcrossed.emma especially, cos she's been reviewing since the beginning. :-) kerbi roman im a big fan and i luv ur stories, thank u for reviewing! Everyone else, i love getting reviews so keep em coming!

* * *

The day after their 'excitement' with Jake, they had school. Miley was fearing here first class, History, where she was next to Lilly, but Jake was infront of her. When she entered the room, everyone glared at her. She scanned the classroom in search of Jake. He was there, sitting on his desk, with a bandage over his nose. Miley felt like laughing, he looked a mess. Someone whispered to Jake. Jake looked round and saw Miley. 

"Look like the monsters here." tutted Sarah. Miley looked at her shocked. Sarah was a saint, why did she believe Jake anyway?

Miley shook her head and strolled over to her desk. Someone had scrawled insults onto her desk, some of them Miley had never come across before. She grabbed some tissue and started rubbing them off. As she did, she was suddenly pushed backwards in her chair. Her head hit the desk behind hard, she cried out in pain.

"Oh sorry." Ashley pouted, pulling back her desk so Miley fell right to the floor. It hurt so badly Miley could have cried, but she just rubbed her head and swore at Ashley. Amber was making her way to Miley's desk, when suddenly Lilly came up behind her and tripped her up. Miley grimaced at Lilly. Other than Oliver, she was the only one who believed her.

"Hey Miley." Lilly smiled, completely ignoring the looks from the rest of the class.

"Hey Lilly." Miley tried to smile back.

Amber came up behind them, Ashley by herside, both fuming. They grabbed Miley and Lilly's hair and pulled it hard. Miley instantly reacted by turning round and practically throwing Ashley across the room. Lilly was still struggling, tears in Lilly's eyes from the pain. Miley came between them, pushing Lilly back into her seat, she just shook her head at Amber and violently pushed her into hers.

"Hi Miles." a familiar voice said, slipping their arms around her waist. She smiled and turned round to see Oliver. Everyone was even more furious with Oliver, but he just ignored them best he could. Miley looked into Olivers deep brown eyes, and suddenly burst into tears. Laughter and jeers echoed in the room, but Miley just kept on crying, into Olivers chest. Oliver brought her head up and smoothed her hair sympathetically, as he had done before.

"Shut the hell up!" Oliver hissed at the jeering onlookers. They all jumped back alarmed, accept Jake. He still had that psycho look in his eyes, of jealousy, looking like he would snatch Miley away at any second.

The teacher came in and saw Oliver and Miley kissing. He didn't see the tears in Miley's eyes, just to 14 year olds kissing, against the school rules. He sent Miley and Oliver to the principals office.

Oliver and Miley sat outside the office, waiting to be called in.

"I can't believe what Jake did." whispered Miley.

"I know. Wanna hear the whole 'made up' story?" Oliver grimaced. Miley nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, he says that, we came to his house and he just innocently wanted you to give him a chance, them I started beating him up, and you were laughing." Oliver frowned shaking his head.

Miley sniffed.

"You ok?" Oliver asked.

"Uh hu." Miley nodded.

* * *

At the end of the day, Miley was walking home alone. Oliver had soccer practice, and Lilly had cheerleading. She suddenly got a feeling, you know, when you think someones behind you, and you have this knowing feeling that forces you to turn round. Miley did. No-one there. She looked back infront of her, and arms were tossed round her waist. Miley thought it was Oliver. 

"Oliver? I thought you were at soccer practice!" Miley smiled. But it wasn't Oliver, as she turned round, she saw Jake. He had his arms round her waist. Miley started struggling. 6 months ago she would have loved to be in this position, but now...

"Let me go!" Miley screamed. Jake quietened her by kissing her. Miley screamed and faught back. But was suddenly drawn into the kiss. Her mind was suddenly only on one thing, kissing Jake. Most of her wanted him to get off, but against all odds, the smaller part of her one over, and she started kissing back.

Jake ran his fingers through her hair, Miley rubbed her arms down his back. They were soon making out. So close together it looked like they were one person. Miley suddenly caught hold of herself. She broke away. Jake pulled her back. This time it was over powering. She slipped her arm round his waist to. When they broke away finally, they both had their arms round eachothers waists, they walked home together. Miley cuddled him close, Jake did the same. Jake gently guided her down onto the beach. They both sat down, gazing at eachother.

"I love you Miley." Jake smiled.

"I love you..." Miley whispered. They started making out again. Then she broke away.

"Jake! What am I gonna do!" she whispered. "I love you. But I love Oliver."

"You'll have to choose." Jake smiled evilly back.

Miley felt like crying. She loved Oliver. He was so wonderful, the nicest person she'd ever met, he was cute, and loveable. But she loved Jake to, and he kissed so good... he was so cool and handsome.

She got up and walked home. Jake didn't follow her. Thank god.

* * *

what should she do?

A. Oliver

B. Jake

C. Neither

D. Have no idea


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

The truth is... im sick of this story. When I get bored, I write badly. It was OK at the beginning because the story could basically go anywhere. But now, well im forced with 2 CHOICES for this story. I'm not good at making decisions and I probably should be concentrating on my writing off the internet. I have competitions to enter and tests to do so... either im entirely quitting fan fiction for a while, I update very rarely or I just quit the story here and now and start writing something else.

Hessie xxxx


	10. Last day of school

When Miley got home, she felt like she was going to faint. How could she like Jake? How could she have kissed him so possesively? Arg! She hit her head against her desk. Suddenly a window popped up on her computer.

SmokinOken- hey babe how r u?

Oh god, Oliver. What was she going to do? Maybe just react normally, he won't know anythings wrong.

Smileymiley- fine. u?

SmokinOken- yh gd.

Smileymiley- how was soccer?

SmokinOken- not gd, lost again.

Smileymiley- Pacific Coast won again!?

SmokinOken- yep.

Smileymiley- wat was da score?

SmokinOken- 3-1

Smileymiley- who scored?

SmokinOken- Me!!!!!!!

Smileymiley- really? wow! great: D

SmokinOken- no thanx to Jake, he didn't come.

Miley gulped. Should she tell him? Would she really break Olivers heart like that?

Smileymiley- ahh well, dats like him. so... um... what did u have for lunch?

SmokinOken- um...wat? u KNOW, i had a burger, you had a a salad, remember? you tried to make me eat it?

Smileymiley-oh yh.

SmokinOken- there's something wrong isn't there?

Smileymiley- no.

SmokinOken- there is. miles, if were gonna be bf and gf u need to tell me everythin.

Smileymiley- OK. so um... i know why jake wasnt at practice.

SmokinOken- why? to fix his hair?

Miley bit her lip. She had to tell him. She loved him more than anything, more than being Hannnah Montana, more than her mother. Miley gulped, and felt like crying, she could never love anyone more than her mother.

Smileymiley- no. he...he..kissed me

SmokinOken-WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Smileymiley- he came up behind me and kissed me.

SmokinOken- im cumin over to your house ryt now!

Oh no. Maybe she shouldn't have told him.

SmokinOken has signed off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Miley answered the door. Oliver looked furious, fuming. Miley hated to see him so angry. She looked into his fierce brown eyes. He looked into hers. She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. As she did, it felt much better than Jakes kiss. Jakes kiss was more, 'ill kiss you cause I want you', but Olivers was more soft, like a 'i love you no matter what you do.' This made Miley furious with herself. She burst into tears and sobbed into his chest. 

He wrapped his arms round her and talked soothingly to her.

"Miles. We'll sort this out. I'm sorry what Jake did to you. The little (swears) ." Oliver whispered. Miley looked up at him, Oliver only swore when he was REALLY angry.

"Oliver. It's worse. I kissed back." whispered the pathetic looking, limp girl in his arms, not like Miley at all. Oliver said nothing. Miley didn't dare to look up at him. Until she felt something wet on her shirt. Immediately, she looked up. Tears were dripping silently from his eyes.

"Oliver. I don't know what happened." she breathed. "My hormones took over. Not my heart, or my brain. My heart told me it was wrong, my brain agreed with my heart."

Oliver kissed her on her head. " I love you Miley. So much. I'm not angry at you. I'm sad. I love you so much I couldn't bare to see you in his arms." he smiled. Miley could have melted right there in his arms. She leaned up as far as she could, and kissed him as passionately as she could. The beautiful sun set behind them, light illuminating Miley and Olivers faces.

* * *

The next day was the last day of school, and on that day, Miley and Oliver walked in hand-in-hand. As they entered the classroom, everyone looked at them, especially Jake. Jake looked angry.

"So you've chosen him over me?!" Jake yelled.

"Yes." Miley smiled indifferently. Jake looked like he could punch her in the face, and that's exactly what he was about to do before...

Oliver grabbed Jake's fist and restrained them. Miley nodded at Oliver. Oliver grinned. Miley grabbed Jake's blonde hair, and tugged on it. The blonde wig was prized off, to reveal a bald zombie slayer. The whole classes faces whipped round, there was a silence, before Dandruff Danny yelled the obvious.

"He's bald!"

You hear people say the class was in hysterics, but it was more than that, louder than anything she had ever heard before. (including the speakers at her concert and Jackson snoring)

Jake put his hands over his head, cowering like a mouse under the paw of a lion. He ran out of the class, and as he left, Miley threw the blonde wig at him.

"How did you know that?" Lilly asked behind the two smug teenagers.

"Oh! Don't you know? Every teenage star wears a wig, I didn't think he was bald though!" Miley grinned.

All three of them burst out laughing.

"So, last day of Middle School. Are you ready for High School?" Oliver asked.

All three of them looked at eachother with brave looks on their face.

"YES!"


End file.
